


That Ineffable Love

by roseclare0000



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV God (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: In a cosmic game of poker, what does it mean to win?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	That Ineffable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my uni course for pushing me to finally write an ineffable husbands fic :D

Picture this:

An angel, a Principality, the Guardian of the Eastern Gate, a proud bookshop owner and lover of fine foods.

A demon, a Tempter, the Serpent from Eden, a master of plants and lover of Queen.

Opposite from each other in so many ways, yet they have known (and stayed with, more or less) each other for six thousand years.

Was this Ineffable? Maybe, maybe not. 

At this current moment, said demon was draped across a plush armchair in the aforementioned bookshop in Soho in ways only a human-shaped Serpent can. They were engrossed in one of their favourite activities: watching their angel. (One _could_ call the look on their face “besotted” if one wished to experience unexplained inconveniences for the foreseeable future.) 

This was not unusual; Crowley had been looking at Aziraphale like that since almost the moment they saw the angel upon Eden’s wall. 

Likewise, said angel was in the midst of one of his favourite activities: thumbing through the delicate pages of a first-edition. However, he was not unaware of his demon’s attentions (he tried to pretend to not notice; he knew how shy his demon got) which had sowed a bright smile upon his face. A smile like this, filled to the brim with Love, dazzled and lit up the room, radiant like the sun on a balmy spring day.

This too was not unusual; Aziraphale had smiled back at Crowley like this since the other had reassured him upon Eden’s wall.

You could say that nothing much has changed since the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t, and you would be right.

(Crowley had always looked at their angel in adoration; Aziraphale had always reserved that brilliant kind smile for his Serpent.) 

Almost right.

Something between the two had shifted since Armageddon was thwarted by an eleven-year-old boy and ex-Antichrist. Not a big shift, mind you, but a change all the same. The change was this: there was now Love. There had been love before, of course, from both parties for varying lengths of time. But now, there was an acknowledged, requited - possibly even Ineffable - Love.

Among the changes, the two beings have also found themselves inexplicably adopted by a group of human children and one ex-Antichrist. After Armageddidn’t, they stayed in touch with Anathema and Newt (as well as Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell of course) and thus made frequent trips to Tadfield. Somewhere along the way, the Them and Adam became a part of their visits, hanging about in Jasmine Cottage and asking questions. 

(The Nopepocalypse also inserted one Warlock Dowling back into Crowley and Aziraphale’s lives. No one was quite sure how the boy came to become a part of the Them, since he was supposed to be living with America and with his part. The influences of one ex-Antichrist could be involved, but it was best not to question it. 

Whatever the case, Warlock had a wonderful time being back with his Nanny, who paid attention to him in ways his parents never did. When he expressed, in uncharacteristic shyness, an interest in makeup, his Nanny helped him navigate the intricacies of the art. They spent hours patiently explaining this and that while attempting to explain gender and expression in ways an eleven-year-old child could understand, with occasional input by Brother Francis Aziraphale. Surely his parents would have never!)

Let’s look a bit closer at the little tableau of Love. A large black serpent now coiled around the angel’s shoulders and was accepting gentle strokes on their iridescent scales. Aziraphale, ever the guardian, watched over his precious charge as they slept. It was a scene of contentment and peace.

Was this Ineffable? Some would argue yes. After all, how else could an angel and a demon, so unlike each other, fall in love with each other and with humanity?

Whatever the case, they found each other in my game of cosmic poker and they weren’t about to fold. 

I’m quite proud of them, really.

It won’t stop me from dealing out more hands, but what they do with their cards? 

Well. That’s entirely up to them.


End file.
